Like and Angel Bathed in Light
by Kluger Geliebter
Summary: Winry mourns the loss of the only person she ever really got close to... Will anything ever be the same for her? Songifc.


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**Song: In My Mind, by SR-71**  


* * *

Rockabell stood Motionless in the rain, watching the muddy road leading out of town, hoping that just this once she would see a car come down it, hoping maybe a short tempered blond haired buy would walk up the path with the same characteristic grin on his face. She barely acknowledged the tears that mixed with the rain as she silently cried her way through all of the memories she had of him. In front of her eyes the scenery changed, it was a sunny summer afternoon, she had just gotten out of bed, and she was waving off that same golden eyed boy. In her heart she was dieing, but in the memory she knew nothing of that being the last time she would see him.

_Make this moment last forever and a day  
Watching you drive by  
Not letting you drive away  
Can't you see me trying to wave you down tonight  
Cause I need to see you one more time_

She reached out and tried to yell, but night after night of sobbing had sapped the life from her voice. She simply opened her mouth and grasped at nothing, nearly toppling over as she reached further and further out. Tears now poured faster than the rain as the image of the boy contorted in the body that had been found that day. The gaping hole in his chest still oozed blood and his eyes were opened in a horrified expression, it was too painful to look at, but her eyes wouldn't shut. She tried to scream, and this time she found her voice "Go away! Leave!" She fell to her knees and concentrated on the Ed she remembered.

_You'll be there in my mind  
In my dreams you can hide  
And every night I'm gonna bring you back to life_

She opened her eyes again and smiled, there he was, her Edward in all of his glory. His hair the same sparkling gold as his gentle eyes. Again she reached out to touch him and this time she felt his warmth. Her smile grew as he knelt down and wiped away her tears, kissing her gently on the forehead. "Everything's going to be alright Winry." Now he smiled, cupping a hand around Winry's face. She let her head gently lean into his hand as he wrapped his arms around her.

_There in my mind  
An angel bathed in light  
Telling me everything's gonna be alright  
If I can fall asleep tonight_

Winry suddenly opened her eyes, this time everything was different, there was no rain, no light, and no Edward. She sat up quickly and looked outside, it was morning, and the sunlight had just started to hit her bed. Tears formed once again in the almost constantly red eyes of the once happy automail mechanic. Another dream, another dream after which she had been snapped back to reality. This harsh reality where everyone she truly cared about was gone, and even her past lively hood no longer interested her. Nothing couldn't have been worse.

_Have you ever felt so helpless  
The walls built to protect us  
Suddenly are gone  
And you hate everything that's breathing  
The life you're used to cheating  
Has finally caught on_

As she was about to lie back into her bead and attempt to fall back asleep there was a loud and excited knocking on her door. She slowly dragged herself from her resting place and answered the knocking. It was her grandmother. "What is it?" She sniffled a little bit, not making any attempt to hide her obvious sorrow.

"You have a visitor, I think you'll be happy to see him. He's here for his usual tune up." Winry gave her grandmother a perplexed look, only getting a smile in return. The mechanic's eyes widened beyond normal limits as she caught no to the old woman's meaning. Bolting down the stairs, and nearly falling for the effort, she burst half dressed into the living room. The sight that awaited her brought new tears to her eyes.

Two blonde haired boys sat on the couch, one visibly older than the other, but obviously related. The lighter colored blond stood from the couch and turned to Winry, that same characteristic grin on his face. "Miss me?" Before he even finished the words Winry had dashed across the room and flung her arms around his neck, sobbing loudly. "Winry, everything's gonna be alright." He wrapped his arms around her and burried his face into her hair, kissing the top of her head as she continued to sob.

_You'll be there in my mind  
In my dreams you can hide  
And every night I'm gonna bring you back to life  
There in my mind  
Standing just to my right  
Telling me everything's gonna be alright....  
_

_.....Yeah, everything's gonna be alright.....  
_

_......Oh, I know, everything's gonna be alright

* * *

_____

**So Yeah... not my best.... but R&R anyways please! --KLUger**


End file.
